


A Christmas Blessing

by Bernardself



Category: Santa Clause (Movies), santa clause - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired By The Santa Clause (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernardself/pseuds/Bernardself
Summary: Aria, a bright headstrong girl, is the daughter of Scott Calvin. One night on Christmas Eve changes her whole life. Her father struggles to take on the role of Santa and she finds comfort in the head elf, Bernard. [Bernard/OC]
Relationships: Bernard the Arch Elf/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

I hang up the phone with a sigh.

"Mom, dad is stuck in traffic again." I say from the back seat of the car.

This was not the first time Dad has done this to my brother, Charlie, and me. It was always the same excuse, either he's backed up at work or there just happened to be a three-car pileup on the same highway every weekend and holiday we stayed with him.

My parents have been divorced for some time now. I can hardly remember them together. I was only nine years old when they divorced while Charlie had just been three years old. I suppose it was for the best, the constant bickering and fights I had to sit through was not something I wanted to happen to Charlie. Now at fifteen years old, the thought of my future brings me a headache. Stupid democracy.

I sigh and slouch down into my seat trying to tune out Neal's rambling about psychology. It's not that I don't like Neil, he just has the reputation to be a control freak. He also lacks the ability to have an imagination, everything must be fact. Which is exhausting. Due to this, I have developed the habit of staying in my room when he's home. He makes Mom happy though, so I smile and bare my teeth through it.

A set of highlights blind the rearview mirror of our car parked on the curb outside Dad's small white house. Finally, Dad is home. He pulls into his driveway and quickly jumps out with his briefcase already going on about the traffic.

I glance at Charlie grabbing our overnight bags off the car floor "You ready kiddo?" I give him a small smile of encouragement.

"I don't wanna go Aria" He gives me a sorrow-filled look pouting out his lower lip.

I softly grab both sides of his face "Come on, we will make the best of it. It's Christmas Eve, no sad faces on Christmas." I tap his nose and see the small smile appear on his face and I grin back at him. Letting go of his face I swing Charlie and I's bags over my shoulder and open the car door.

Hopping out of Neil's car along with Mom and Charlie I say a quick "See ya." to Neil not giving him much time to reply before closing the door and greeting the bitter winter air. The wind whips my long brunette hair in all directions. I take my time walking up to the concrete porch steps attempting not to slip to greet Dad along with Mom and Charlie.

A smile spreads across my face once I reach Dad "Hi, dad I missed you!" I say and give him a bear hug. "Aria!" He says with the same enthusiasm. "I missed you." I pull away and continue to smile up at him.

He turns his attention to Charlie "Hiya sport Merry Christmas. " he says patting his head, Charlie just stares up at him bored. I clear my throat to try to break the awkward silence. Charlie has never been close to Dad like me. I've always been closer to Dad than Mom.

Dad looks up at Mom giving her a fake smile "Did you want to come in for a minute Laura?" he asks, Mom hesitates slightly, shaking her head tucking her short black hair behind her ear "Neal's waiting in the car, so." She gestures to Neal impatiently waiting inside the car taping his watch.

Rolling his eyes " Why doesn't he come in?" He pushes shifting his weight between each foot. "Cause, Daddy, he says you'll just end up saying something snotty. " Charlie cuts in and I stifle a giggle bringing my white-gloved hand up to cover my mouth.

Dad looks between Mom and Charlie reading their expressions "Not necessarily. Could be rude or sarcastic. Whatever it takes." He says. I roll my eyes at his remark and begin pushing Charlie inside the house by his shoulders. I open the teal door and step inside, the warmth inside engulfing me. "See? I've got to go." I hear Mom say.

Dad groans "Come on it's Christmas Eve." He convinces her to come in as she gives him a defeated sigh and walks into the house with him following her close behind.

I drop the bags in the hallway next to the wooden stairs and walk down the white hall to look into the plain living room. Dad's sad attempt at decorating never changed. "Well, at least he put a tree up this year." I whisper under my breath. Walking back into the hallway I kick off my light brown ankle boots and take my grey coat off hanging it up on the rack by the front door.

"There aren't that many presents over there." Charlie says walking over to dad, his teal jacket still on. Walking up to Charlie "That's because Santa hasn't come yet of course Charlie, you know that kiddo. " I say ruffling his hair.

Turning his attention to me "Neal doesn't believe in Santa." He replies looking up at me.

"Well, Neal's head comes to a point." Dad says as I say "Well, Neal's wrong." With the same attitude in each of our voices. Mom huffs at our comments.

I move to stand in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room with Charlie getting prepared for another argument. Mom and Dad walk to the front door as Charlie and I eavesdrop.

"Did that jerk tell Charlie there was no Santa Claus?" Dad says pointing his finger at her face, I sigh and grab Charlie gently by the shoulders guiding him to the living room so he doesn't hear them. He's lucky he can't remember the arguments they had while filing their divorce.

I pull him to sit down on the black leather couch with Charlie, I speak up breaking the silence "Look I know this isn't an idle Christmas but we will make the best of it. Hopefully, dad will make us a good dinner and Santa will get us loads of presents I promise." Hoping to cheer him up.

He looks up at me with his big brown eyes "Aria do you believe in Santa?" He asks with curiosity on his face.

I let out a nervous laugh "Well, of course, I do we don't write letters to him for nothing do we?" I reply like it was obvious and he just nods in response looking down at his lap. I was upset that Neil and Mom were trying to ruin Santa so early for Charlie he's just a child after all. I mean I was nine when I found out the truth. I remember those years being filled with joy, he deserves at least two more years with that feeling.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes I decide it's safe to go back into the hallway. I pat his back. "Come on let's say goodbye to mom." Standing up from the couch I grab his hand guiding him from the living room back to the front door.

I see Dad throw his hands up in frustration "Maybe it's time you left." Dad says to her and storms into the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief that I escaped their conversation.

Charlie pulls his hand out of mine and runs to give Mom a hug goodbye. "Do I gotta stay?" He asks, his voice dripping in sadness. Mom sighs glancing up at me "Listen, you, Aria and your daddy are gonna have a great Christmas, okay?" She rubs his back in comfort. Giving me a look that screams quilt.

I look away and into the kitchen seeing the hurt look on Dad's face as he pretends to read a cooking magazine leaning against the white marble counters. He tries he really does, at least sometimes. I feel like he and Charlie never truly understood each other.

I see Charlie and Mom part ways from my peripheral vision and I embrace Mom "Bye mom I love you. Merry Christmas." I squeeze her tighter burying my face into her tan trench coat.

"Love you too Aria, make sure Charlie has a good time, please, and call me if you need anything." She says coming out of the hug and opening the front door. I give her a salute in agreement, making her giggle, giving me a last wave goodbye before closing the door.

I take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen. Charlie is sitting on the barstool at the island with Dad, we all face each other silently around the kitchen island.

Dad fixes his posture standing up straight and clears his throat "Well let's cook this turkey," he says, clapping his hands together breaking the silence. I turn my head to look at Charlie's sorrow filled face. I sigh and realize I'm in for an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's just say Dad's cooking skills set the turkey on fire. I honestly don't know how he has gotten by since Mom and his divorce. He can hardly cook toast without the toaster exploding in protest. I usually cook when Charlie and I visit to avoid the catastrophe we are faced with currently. Of course, dad protested going on about me needing to relax on Christmas Eve.

So here we are sitting at the marble island in the kitchen looking at a foam covered turkey that dad put out with the fire extinguisher. The light blue walls are now coated in foam and ash. It's too bad really all the other food came out okay. Although that's the food I manage to convince Dad to let me help make.

Charlie and I sat with our heads in our hands "Those flames were really big, Dad." Charlie pointed out. Dad nervously laughed "Yeah, turkey's funny that way." He throws the fire extinguisher onto the counter looking into space.

A loud bang echos through the house and orange light fills the room "Dad!" Charlie and I yelled pointing back at the turkey as it burst into flames again. I shoot out from the black stool and race to the house phone.

Panicked dad turned around drenching the turkey with the extinguisher again. Dad wipes his now sweaty face looking at me helplessly. I take a deep breath and lower the phone back on the counter. At least we don't have to deal with the cops tonight.

Guess we are going to be eating out tonight. I slap my head down on the counter and take a deep breath. Why does this have to happen every year? Last Easter Dad and Neil fought over who got to hide the eggs. They decided to do it together but of course, Dad tripped Neil on purpose and he broke his ankle. Like I said something happens every holiday.

Keeping my face down on the counter I mumble "So boys, ready to eat out?" Charlie groans in response and I hear him sinking down into his seat.

Sitting in the front seat of dad's car with Charlie in the back we decided to drive around aimlessly looking for an open restaurant.

"So Aria how's you and that boy… ah, what's his face." he asks nervously shifting in his leather seat.

I sighed already knowing where this conversation was going. "Elliot is his name dad, and there isn't much to say we aren't exactly together anymore" I spoke looking down.

I could see the smirk on his face as he faked being sad for me "Oh I'm sorry Hunny, you've got time to find someone you're still young."

I gave a small nod in reply looking down at my brown boots.

Dad never liked Elliot, not that I can blame him. Elliot was my now ex-boyfriend. Quite the prick I've come to realize. But hey most first and young love seems to turn out that way.

I see Charlie lean forward onto the center console from the back. "You know, Neil's a real good cook." Charlie cuts in looking at us innocently.

I gave a loud sigh, way to raise dad's blood pressure kid.

Dad tightens his leather gloved hands on the wheel "Yeah, and you should see him walk on water!" he pushes back. Charlie quickly says "You don't like him very much, do ya, Dad?"

I reach my hand into the back seat softly pushing his knee giving him a disapproving look "Yes he does Charlie just sometimes Neil does things that make him want to…" I trail off looking for the right words. "Lash out irrationally?" Charlie finishes for me.

Dad and I whip our heads to the side to look at each other. "Where did you hear that?" Dad retorts. "From Neil. I learn a lot from him. He listens to me." I roll my eyes.

Before a fight breaks loose I cut in and exclaim "Hey Denny's is right there sounds great!" Pointing to the bright yellow sign.

When we got home not much conversation occurred. I silently went up the stairs dragging my feet to take a much needed shower and hopefully scrub off tonight's events. I walk down the hallway before turning into the bathroom and close the door.

I remove my clothes, throw them in the blue bin, and turned up the temperature as high as it would go. I softly sing 'Have Yourself A Merry Christmas' it always had quite a calming effect on me. Mom used to sing it as a lullaby to me when I was younger every night around Christmas time.

Hopping out of the shower I slip on black shorts and an oversized blue t-shirt from my days as a camp counselor. Oh, boy did I not miss chasing those kids around, bad times. A chill runs down my spine at the memories. So much glue in my hair...

I look at myself in the mirror while brushing my teeth. I took after Dad with my looks while Charlie looked more like Mom. I have long brunette hair with subtle long curtain bangs that were brushed off to both sides shaping my oval face. I have bright green eyes with small streaks of gold in them. My freckles covered my cheeks and nose. I wasn't very tall either, only standing at five feet. I can thank Mom for the shortness. I sigh and spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth.

Walking down the hallway I pass by Charlie's room. Slowing down my steps as I hear voices "But you do believe in Santa, right, Dad?" I hear Charlie ask, I stop and lean on the wall next to his room to listen. "Of course I believe in Santa. Now, please, go to sleep." I smile to myself at his reply.

Neil and Mom would've ruined Charlie's childhood if it wasn't for Dad. I mean really, just because Neil's childhood was ruined at a young age doesn't mean Charlie's has to. He's a nice guy and all and I'm glad my mom has him in her life, our personalities just don't clash well.

Getting lost in my thoughts I didn't notice dad walk out of Charlie's room until I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You okay Aria?" I jerked back, startled.

"Sorry just got lost in my head, my bad." I laugh softly looking up at him.

He pauses for a moment staring at me suspiciously "Okay Hunny I'll see you in the morning Merry Christmas." We both went in for a quick hug and couldn't help the tears daring to escape my eyes. Sometimes I missed having Dad around every day. I quickly turn away before he can see my face and start walking down the hallway.

"Goodnight Aria, love you." He says from behind me. "Night Dad, love you too." I manage to say with a small wave of my hand without my voice cracking.

I reach my blue painted room with posters from Star Wars and pictures of my friends scattering the walls. I jump onto my white comforters and snuggled up. I can't help but stare up at the ceiling and feel lost. I feel like I was meant for so much more? Don't get me wrong I was grateful for everything in my life. But I feel a longing for something I didn't know existed.

Pushing my thoughts away I turn over, staring out the window watching as the snow fell slowly, and fell asleep ready for tomorrow's events.


	3. Chapter 3

I gasp and my body jerks as someone jumps on top of me waking me up. “Aria wake up!” a voice says yelling in my ear. I feel tiny hands shake my body from side to side. 

I start sporadically reaching in all directions trying to grab the person on me “Ugh no leave me in peace” I grumbled into my pillow. God, what time is it anyway? When I finally find another pair of arms I go to shake the hands off me until I realize it is Charlie. I roll over assuming he must have had another nightmare. 

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes “Charlie what are you doing? What’s wrong?” I groan trying to see him through the darkness. 

Charlie grabs my arms trying to pull me up out of bed. “Quick Aria! Something is on the r-” He gets cut off by a loud bang above us. 

My eyes jerk up to look up at the ceiling startled. “Charlie go wake up Dad, someone is on the roof!” I whipped the sheets off my body and quickly put on my blue slippers still looking up at the ceiling. 

I feel Charlie trying to hold me in place “It’s Santa Aria!” Charlie yells. I ignore him and grab his hand and dragging him with me down the narrow hallway to Dad’s room with him protesting. Pushing his door open Charlie pulls his hand out of mine and runs to Dad’s side. I stop at his doorway. 

Grabbing onto his arms as he did to me “Dad! Dad!” He exclaimed, shaking him. Groaning he struggled to open his eyes “What, Charlie?”

Stepping in from the doorway to stop Charlie from shaking him “Dad someone is on the roof. There was loud banging!” My eyes wide and voice shaky.

He glares up at me sleepily “What Aria? Come on. Let's go back to bed.” As soon as he finished there was another loud noise. Dad’s eyes shot back and forth from the ceiling to Charlie and me, now sitting up from the bed. 

Finally standing up from the bed “Somebody's on the roof!” Dad pointed out the obvious. “Maybe it’s Santa,” Charlie buts in stepping between Dad and me. 

Dad looks down at him “Not now, Charlie. I want you to sit here, and I want you to stay right there. Aria come with me” He says pointing at me scrambling to leave the room. 

I almost find myself annoyed at this “Oh, so I get to die too?” I roll my eyes.  
“Charlie, do you know how to call 911? And please not now Aria” Dad sighs now in the doorway. “Sure 911” he shrugs. Dad quickly gives him a nod of approval. 

All three of us run out into the hallway and down the wooden stairs to the front door. I throw on my purple sweatshirt as Dad whips the door open throwing his jacket on at the same time. I shut the door behind Dad and I keeping Charlie inside. Suddenly becoming aware that I was wearing shorts and my slippers started soaking up the snow. God, it was freezing!

I frantically look around the bushes for a culprit “Hey, you!” Dad yells. My head shoots up to see a man on our roof dressed as Santa. “What the hell!” I exclaim, throwing my arms up. 

The man suddenly loses balance and starts sliding off the snowy roof. I scream in horror as I watch a man possibly fall to his death. Closing my eyes I turn my head away as I hear the sound of him landing in the snow, too scared to look.

Silence fills the air “Whoo-hoo! Hey, buddy. All right, you should just stay still. Perfect.” I slowly peel my eyes open. I see dad standing over the still man.

The front door opened revealing Charlie. “You got him!” Eyes wide and bright running down the stairs. “Charlie, stay where you are. Charlie, would you listen to me? Stay up there!” Dad yells trying to stop him. I run forward snapping out of shock and grab Charlie’s shoulders preventing him from getting too close to the man. 

He fights against my hold, I’m still left speechless “It is Santa! You killed him” He pouted. I frown at this “We don’t know that yet Charlie” I point out. 

Dad whips around to look at us “Did not. And he's not Santa.” He exclaims before looking back down at the man. “Well not anymore at least.” I cringe at the thought. 

Bending down, Dad begins to search his suit. “He's got some l.D. on him, I bet. Fella, if you can hear me, I'm just lookin' for your identification. Once I figure out who ya are, I'll-- I'll give you a lift back to the mall.” Pulling out a card from the inside pocket I walked up next to him and saw that it read ‘Santa Claus’. 

I blink my eyes rapidly trying to change the words “Uh, why does he have an ID that says Santa Claus Dad?” Shock and worry clear in my voice.  
Dad starts to read off the small text on the card as I step back “If something should happen to me, put on my suit. The reindeer will know what to do. Yeah, right.” He rolls his eyes. 

I look up at the roof now tuning out what Dad is saying. My eyes widen as I look at the sleigh and reindeer standing there. As if this was perfectly normal. “Oh my god. Dad, I think that was actually Santa.” I spoke suddenly feeling faint.

I bring my hand up to my forehead to check for a fever. Maybe this is all a fever dream “Don’t be ridiculous Aria, of course i-” He slowly trails off now looking up. “Whoa..” Charlie looks up in amazement with us. 

Looking back down at the supposed Santa I notice only his clothes are there. “He disappeared,'' Charlie said, moving from his spot. Dad and I ran forward inspecting the now unworn suit. “He’s naked somewhere!” Dad said, throwing his hands up. Really not the thing to be focusing on right now Dad I think. 

Charlie walks back over to us “You gonna put on the suit like the card said? Are you?” Charlie pestered. “Stop it, Charlie. We're not goin' anywhere.” Dad yells. “You never do what I wanna do!” He yelled back. “Would you please be quiet for a minute so I can figure this out?” Dad said stressed out bending down to his height. I sigh, grabbing Charlie’s shoulders slightly pulling him away from Dad. 

I look up to watch Dad now pacing back and forth mumbling to himself but my eyes catch the ladder now leaning on the roof. “Charlie stay close to me, let’s go look at the reindeer.” Now pulling him with me to the gold ladder stepping up it. 

A smile breaks onto Charlie’s face now fast approaching the ladder, me already fast ahead of him “Look here, Dad. "The Rose Suchak Ladder Company. Just like the poem.” Charlie said now halfway up the ladder. I just reach the top of the roof staring at the huge animals attached to the sleigh just like the books and movies I learned about as a child.

Dad, now confused, turns around to see Charlie and me on the roof. “Charlie and Aria, come on down from there. Get down from there!” He yelled coming up the ladder. 

I slowly approach the reindeer at the front and allowed it to smell my hand carefully. I read off the nametag “Comet?” I asked. He made a sound of agreement bringing a smile to my face and I reach out to gently pet him. 

Dad huffs from behind me “Guys! Stay away from those things. They're reindeer. You don't know where they've been.” I turned around now seeing Dad carrying the suit up the roof coming to stand next to me. “They all look like they've got key lime disease. Easy, Rudolph.” Dad corrects himself as the reindeer makes a sound of disapproval. “Excuse me, Comet.” He said disgustedly. 

I turn my attention to the sleigh now approaching it. I simply can’t believe what I’m seeing, perhaps this was real, everything from the Easter bunny to the tooth fairy. I could hear Charlie and Dad bickering about whatever as I climb into the sleigh with Charlie. 

Dad marches towards us angrily “Now, hop out of there, please.” He said climbing in the sleigh with us. “I don’t wanna” Charlie and I protested crossing our arms. “Listen, Charlie and Aria. I'm not kidding. Let's go!” All of a sudden we all got jerked back and dad falls into the back into the sleigh. 

I yell in surprise, grabbing onto the reins with Charlie as the reindeer took off the roof. “Hold on!” I yelled at everyone as we now are gliding through the air. My legs now felt numb to the cold and my eyes watered as the wind hit my face. “Dad! Climb up here!” Charlie yelled.

Dad pushed Charlie and me over as he crawled over to sit in the middle of us. We dove down onto the street and rode up next to a truck. “There we go! So, uh, if we go straight on this road, and we hit l-95?” Dad said, leaning over me asking the clearly star struck truck driver. He gave no reply and just stared as we took off into the sky again. I feel the sleight start slowing. Finally being able to catch my breath as we land on the roof of a white house. 

I lean over the side of the sleigh trying not to throw up. My hair is now permanently blown back. “Well, we made good time. Now, what do we do?” Dad asks tapping his feet. 

I can only groan in response coming back up turning around to look at Charlie’s beaming face.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly start standing up to get the hell out of the sleigh. Who came up with the brilliant idea to create this death trap? “So now what?” I ask once I get out of the sleigh now bending over still waiting for my nausea to pass. My hair is a tangled mess and my legs lack any feeling from the cold. 

I feel myself still rocking back and forth “Get the bag of toys and go down the chimney.” Charlie replies like it’s the most casual thing ever. 

I hear Dad groan in disapproval “You want me to take the toys down the chimney into a stranger’s house in my underwear?” Dad exasperates. I finally get myself straightened up and brush my hair out of my face. “I mean come on Dad what do we have to lose at this point?” throwing my hands up gesturing to the fact we are on a roof with Santa’s reindeer. “Just put on the suit.” I retort brushing off his glare. 

He looks at me with his eyes wide. He starts whipping off his jacket and viciously rolling it up, slamming it in the back of the sleigh. He grabs the suit now hiking it up to his legs and begins mumbling to himself. “Freezing my nubs off out here, and you want me to get into a Santa costume. This is great. A Santa costume.” Charlie and I give each other a knowing look. Of course, we got our way. 

Turning my head away I look at the red, green, and gold sleigh and sigh. I’m definitely going to need therapy after this. It’s been a few years since I’ve gone, dear Rebecca will be receiving a call tomorrow. 

“Now I've got the suit on. How am I supposed to know what to leave?” Dad asks us after getting the suit on. I stifle a laugh as I notice how ginormous the suit looked on him. “Maybe there's a list.” Charlie says. 

“A list. How silly of me. Of course, there's a list.” Dad stomps to the back of the sleigh grabbing the red bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He suddenly lifts in the air by the bag letting out a yelp. His feet kick wildly trying to get back down. 

I gasp running over to him to try to grab his feet and pull him down. I jump up as I reach him and miss realizing he’s already too high. “Careful, Dad!” I yell.

“I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay!” Dad exclaims. “Look! You're flying!” Charlie yells standing from the sleigh. “It's okay. I'm used to it. I lived through the sixties!” 

I slap my hand on my forehead and watch dad get forced through the brick chimney. Silence fills the air and I slowly walk and sit down in the sleigh with Charlie. “Dad is Santa isn’t that exciting Aria!” He over exaggerates.

I groan in response “I feel like I’m having a nightmare come true.” I say playing with the brown leather reins of the sleigh. “This is a dream come true for me! I can’t wait to tell mom all about this!” He says bouncing in his seat. 

I purse my lips and lean back further in the sleigh “I wouldn’t recommend doing that Charlie.” I mean really we all would be in a mental hospital. “But why?” he pouts. “She wouldn’t beli-” I get cut off by a loud ringing, security alarms. 

I stand up in the sleigh with wide eyes as dad shoots out of the chimney flying back over to us. “Whoa! How'd you do that? What'd it feel like, Dad?” Charlie asks when he lands in the sleigh. “It felt like America’s Most Wanted!” He quickly grabs the reins giving it a quick snap. 

I grab onto the handles in front of me closing my eyes as we lift in the air again. Only seconds later I feel the sleigh land again. I lean back and mumble “What the hell?” Looking around I notice we are on another roof. I can’t catch a break!

“This could be a really long night.” Dad says putting his hand on his head. 

“Tell me about it” I mumble. 

\------------------------

Dad was right, it was a really long night of him delivering presents. I even found myself taking a nap. I feel like we have been to thousands of houses but yet it was still nighttime. God only knows what country we are in. It started to get really cold. I had found a fuzzy blue blanket under the seat and wrapped it around Charlie and me. 

I could only see snow for miles. It had been a while since our last house. “Dad? Where are we? I can hardly see anything in this snow.” I question looking up at him. “I’m not sure Aria. Hey Comet! Where are you taking us!” He yells.

We suddenly dip down and slowly land in the snow. The wind is intensely blowing and my hair is completely soaked by the snow by now and sticking to my face. I must look like I got hit by a truck.

“Hey! Does this look like home to you guys!” Dad yells standing up in the sleigh hugging the suit around him to keep warm. The reindeers make loud grunts communicating to each other before running off from the sleigh. “Woah! Woah! Woah!” Dad shakes his head trying to stop them to no avail, he sighs and sits back down. 

I narrow my eyes through the snow to see a small boy walking towards us. He appears to be about four feet tall wearing a heavy black coat and hat. “Hey, buddy! You, sir! Hey! Can you hear me?” Dad begins to wave his arms in an attempt to get his attention. 

The boy suddenly stops walking and takes off his black gloves rubbing his hands together to warm them up. I grab onto Charlie’s hand as the boy bends down and comes back up with a kind smile towards us. A small globe starts coming from the ground on a white and red pole. I can see bright blue and green light coming from it. 

“I think that’s the North Pole” I say in disbelief. “That’s the North Pole? Yeah right! Hey buddy! Hey!” Dad continues to yell. The boy or elf I’m guessing starts to type something in causing the ground below us to shake. 

“Hold onto me Charlie!” I yelp in surprise as we start lowering down. I’m greeted with a blast of warm air and lots of noise. I lean over the sleigh to look and I gasp. Santa’s workshop? It couldn’t be? I pinch myself slightly to ensure I’m not dreaming. I’m not. 

I see elves everywhere working and pointing up at us. The reindeer are there getting fed and brushed. It is the most beautiful room I have ever seen, golden poles stood around the room supporting the ceiling made out of ice. Everything was simply beautiful. I could hear Christmas music playing in the background. 

When we reach the bottom I release my grip on Charlie. I could hear whispers about the new Santa finally arriving. “Stay here Aria and Charlie” Dad ordered jumping out of the sleigh approaching an elf in anger. I just shake my head too focused on the room around me. Charlie and I leave the sleigh together and I spin in a circle capturing every detail. Wow.

I can hear dad arguing with an elf and I turn around to walk to him. “No, I mean who is the head elf?” He said with his arms at his side. “You are!” The boy retorted with just as much attitude. 

I walk up to Dad’s side back now to the sleigh. “Dad, what’s happening?” It’s only been three minutes and he’s already having an argument!

“Hey! What’s causing all the trouble around here?” I hear a voice behind me scold.


	5. Chapter 5

I whirl around to see an elf with his hands on his sides looking between Dad and the other elf with a sharp look. 

He looks to be six inches taller than me, tall compared to the other elves. His hair is medium-length, dark brown, and in braids. He’s wearing a red and gold striped tunic that makes his fair skin glow, dark brown trousers, and a forest green velvet hat with a ribbon on the hem. His bell chain necklace stands out to me and the various others he’s wearing. 

Dad quickly snaps back “She is.” Dad points to the elf at the same time she says “He is.” The taller elf begins to scold the smaller one for being on a break she didn’t have. I take this opportunity to observe his face. 

His freckles are littered across his nose and rosy cheeks, pointy ears as well. What catches me off guard were his eyes. They are a beautiful shade of chocolate brown. 

I’m forced out of my thoughts by Dad “Take it easy on her, will ya? Who are you?” still looking down at the tall elf “I'm Bernard. Nice to meet ya, Santa.” He says standing up straighter looking Dad up and down. 

So Bernard is his name? Not what I was expecting, it suits him. He turns his attention on me with a kind face and a half-smile. “Who are you?” He questions. Realizing I’m still in a daze, I return the smile and stretch my hand out to him “Hi I’m Aria Calvin, Scot- erm Santa’s daughter.” I laugh nervously not knowing what to call Dad. 

He grabs my hand softly, shaking it holding eye contact with me. “Nice to meet you, I’m Bernard the head elf.” He releases my hand and turns back to Dad and begins walking away.

Dad and I begin to run after him out of the room “I'm not Santa! I've had a rough night. There have been dogs barkin', guns goin' off. Look, my back's killin' me. Have you ever tried to shove a sea kayak down a chimney!” I smack him in the arm giving him a look that screamed ‘Shut up!’. 

Bernard suddenly stops in the middle of the hallway in front of golden doors titled ‘Ballroom’ and I could quite literally see balls bouncing everywhere. “Can I get you a drink?” He asks Dad and me. 

“That’d be great” I reply with a smile but Dad shoots him down. “No, I don't want a drink.” I roll my eyes at him and give Bernard a sympathetic look. I hear the tapping of feet behind me, I look to see Charlie approaching. “I'm thirsty and hungry too.” He smiles overhearing Bernard’s question. 

“Who's this?” Bernard asks me with a smile looking between Charlie and me. I grab Charlie by the shoulders bringing him to stand in front of me “This is Charlie, my younger brother.” I smile back. 

He sinks to Charlie’s level. “Hey, you know what. I got somethin' for you.” He reaches into his brown side bag and pulls out a snow globe. “Okay, now hold out your hand, all right?” Charlie reaches out his hands gently. “Now, be very careful. This is very old, just like me.” He softly places it in Charlie’s hands.

I lean down to look into the snow globe with Charlie to see the reindeer and sleigh glide over the small town. “Woah” I whisper looking up at Bernard. “Why don't you, uh, hold onto it for me for a while.” He insists on Charlie. 

Charlie’s face lights up “I promise I'll take real good care of it.” He beams not taking his eyes off the globe. I mouth the words ‘Thank you’ to Bernard. Thankful to him for bringing joy to Charlie. He gives me a knowing smile and whispers “You’re welcome” under his breath with a wide smile. 

Dad steps between us and puts his back towards me. “Bernard. Can we take a direct flight back to reality, or do we have to change planes in Denver?” Dad shoves in ruining the moment. Bernard’s face drops and he turns to an elf walking by “Uh, Larry, take Charlie and Aria here and get them some chow.” Larry nods in acknowledgment and starts walking away. 

Charlie wastes no time and begins to run off towards him and I turn to Bernard giving him a shy wave before running to catch up with Charlie. 

\--------------------------------

I moan as I bite into my fifth sugar cookie. Charlie and I are in a grand kitchen. It looks similar to the room we arrived in but it feels more like home. The walls are a warm tan and gold with gingerbreads lining the top. The bronze oven in the center of the room is ginormous, I have never seen one so big. Decorated treats cover the walls and red and green spiral poles support the ceiling. I’m sitting at a wooden table in green chairs with Charlie and Larry eating. 

“Wow, these cookies are amazing! Don’t even get me started on the hot chocolate whoever makes this is a miracle worker!” I say to Larry still absolutely overwhelmed by it all. 

He tilts his head to the right with a sly smirk “That would be J-”. He gets cut off by a voice next to me. “Judy. That would be me!” I turn to my left to see an elf. She has long brunette hair with bangs and sparkles covering her cheeks. Her dress is a warm red with white fur lining the top and bottom. 

I instantly reached out my hand to her “I’m Aria Calvin Sant-” She cuts me off.   
“Santa’s daughter? I’ve already heard all about you.” She smiles. I get up from my seat now finished with my food. “You’re really to the point aren’t you?” I joke. Charlie jumps up from the other side of the table and walks to Judy and me. “You made the hot chocolate? It was so good!” He drags out. 

“The secret is shaken not stirred.” She winks at Charlie. I suddenly remember I haven’t seen Dad in a while. “You don’t happen to know where my dad has gone off to do you? Last I saw him he was with Bernard?” I question. 

She gives a small wave of her hand. “Don’t worry I just got him settled in his room. I’m here to take you to your room and Charlie will be staying with Santa.” She gestures to me to follow her out of the kitchen. 

Charlie and I follow her down a hallway lined with massive candy canes. We stop at a large glass stained door. “Here is your stop Charlie, Santa is in there.” She smiles opening the smallest door for him. 

He quickly flashes her a smile and a soft ‘thanks Judy’ and gives me a quick hug goodnight before running in. Judy shuts the door behind her. We continue our way down the hallway in comfortable silence. We stop a few doors down at a blue and white door. “Here is your room.” She beams as she opens the door to let me in. I take a few steps in when my breath hitches. “Wow. I don’t know what to say…this is beautiful.” 

The walls are light red with small snowflakes, giving it the illusion of it snowing. A grey stone fireplace on the left takes up most of the wall. Surrounding the fireplace are two white couches with embedded snowflakes on the cover. The floors are a glossy white that reflects the large chandelier in the center of the room. The king-sized bed facing the fireplace has red and white sheets taking up most of the room on the right. 

What catches my eye the quickest is the balcony. In a daze, I slowly approach the glass doors and open them. I lean on the gold railing and observe the northern lights. Below I can see elves leaving the factory. Some are dragging each other through the snow on sleds and their laughter is contagious. Small buildings line the surrounding area. 

Remembering that Judy is still standing in the doorway I turn away to look at her “This is real isn’t it?” I feel tears threatening to spill. She gives me a thoughtful smile still standing in the doorway. “Seeing isn't believing: believing is seeing.” 

I feel a smile come to my face. “Thank you, Judy.” She walks into the room to a cherrywood dresser. She reaches into a draw and pulls out some clothes “Here are your pajamas.” She walks over and places them on the bed. “Well, you should get some rest. Goodnight Aria.” She walks back to the door and softly closes it without looking back.

I close the glass doors and walk over grabbing my pajamas and pull them on. The nightgown is a long sleeve, silky navy blue, and just reached my knees, quite comfortable. 

I crawl into bed realizing how exhausted I was with how fast my mind is running. I grab the fluffy comforter and pull it up to my chin closing my eyes. 

\--------------------------------

Sleep never found me. I have been tossing around, my mind is racing. 

Santa. My dad is Santa Claus. But how? Everything changed so fast. I’m afraid that this is all a dream. It feels like a dream come true and a nightmare. I don’t know what to believe anymore. I mean the North Pole is truly magical but nothing will ever be the same. 

I huff and whip the blanket off of me stepping out of bed and put my now dry slippers on. I open my door hoping to find my way to the kitchen again and not get lost. 

Tiptoeing down the hall I open a large glass door only to find a very large room. The factory. I walk to the grand stairs and go halfway down and sit down on the staircase leaning my head on the gold railing beside me. 

It was quiet. The workstations were empty and the machines were silent. The Christmas music is now off making small ticking noises echo off the walls. I silently play with the sleeve of my gown just observing. I hear the quiet jingle of bells coming from behind me. Must be an elf working late, I brush it off and stay in my thoughts. 

I hear the person stop next to me. I look to my right to see Bernard slowly lowering himself to sit “Hello Aria, it’s quite late isn’t it.” He smiles turning to face me placing his hands in his lap. “Nothing is better than a midnight walk Bernard.” I softly smile back.


	6. Chapter 6

I turn my head away, continuing to look at the factory. I feel Bernard’s warm hand gently grab my wrist and turn over my hands. I look up at him with furrowed eyebrows in confusion. 

He glances up catching my stare and he gives me a side smile removing his hands from mine. I leave my hands in place as he reaches up to his necklace, he unhooks one of his bells. Realizing what he’s doing I remove my hands from their place and put them on his hands as he holds the bell. 

“Y-you shouldn’t reall-” He cuts me off from protesting and grabs my hand. “Aria, it’s okay don’t fret.” He laughs and reopens my right hand placing the bell in it. “This should help with that habit of yours.” He continues pointing down at my hand

I look down at the golden bell in my palm giving it a small shake quietly ringing it. “Thank you Bernard.” I say gratefully, looking from the bell I smile up at him still confused “But what habit?” I question. 

“Wringing your hands? I know a stressed person when I see one and you certainly are.” He says mimicking what I was doing with my hands before removing his green hat from his head and holding it in his hands. 

“I didn’t even realize I was doing that.” I laugh shaking my head “I suppose you’re right. I mean look!” I grab onto the golden railing helping myself stand up from the step. I throw my hands out “Santa’s freaking workshop, I mean this is crazier than the seventies!” I loudly say moving my hair out of my face. 

I hear the jingle of Bernard standing up beside me. “Yes it is quite magical I suppose…” He trails off. “Eventually you’ll learn to get used to it, I can imagine it’s a lot to take in.” He stares off looking at the factory in concentration swinging his arms at his side. 

“Eventually? You mean…I can stay here?” I whip my head to the side to find he’s already looking at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and I clear my throat awkwardly. 

He grins “Well I don’t see why not?” I jump slightly in excitement “Oh my god really I-” I stop and look down and cover my mouth with my hand. “I can’t” I pout slouching against the stair’s railing making the bell in my hand jingle softly. 

“Why not?” he questions. I throw my hands up looking at him sadly. “I still have school, friends...you know boring stuff… responsibilities” I groan throwing my hands over my face “How could I stay here?” 

Bernard makes a sound of disapproval “Aria, there’s no pressure. You always have the choice to stay here after you graduate!” He beams smiling with his hands on his hips. “Really?” I question softly shyly looking at him. “Really.” he confirms. I nod my head slowly in acknowledgment. 

An awkward silence comes over us. The only sound is the bell in my hand moving as I swing my arms behind and in front of me. Bernard fiddles with his hat in his hands looking down. Staring into space I imagine how life would be like here. Endless food supply check, living with people my height check, no life long student debt check. Sounds good enough to me. I giggle quietly with excitement at the idea of living here.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bernard lift up his head at the sound of my laugh. “Would you like to go get something in the kitchen? I think I make better hot chocolate than Judy if I do say so myself.” He laughs pointing upstairs in the direction of the kitchen. 

I give him a sly smile “Oh yeah?” I give him a pointed look “I challenge you to that then.” I laugh walking up the steps closer to him. He throws his hat back on his head “I’ll win. Now shall we?” He tilts his head towards the top of the stairs.   
“We shall” I confirm smiling and start following him upstairs. When we reach the top he grabs my wrist and guides me the rest of the way.

\-------------------------------

I let out a laugh that sounded like a seal. “No way! Stop! Stop! My stomach hurts! I can’t stop!” I nearly fall out of the green chair in the kitchen, almost spilling my hot chocolate. 

Bernard trying to hold himself together reaches across the table in a fit of laughter to grab a hold of my drink. The bells on his necklace made more sound than usual. His cheeks were more rosy than normal from laughing. “Okay okay! You’re gonna burn yourself Aria!” he says through laughter.   
He leans back in the chair trying to control his breathing and I do the same. I grab onto the table to lift myself back up into the chair with small giggles still slipping out. 

“I don’t know why that was so funny.” I giggle looking up at Bernard across the table with a huge smile. He leans forward with the same big smile with his arms on the table “How was I supposed to know to lock Dasher’s pin? It’s not my fault he escaped and got stuck in the tinsel!” He laughs. 

“That was the funniest story I have ever heard Bernard!” I say biting into my third sugar cookie. He smiles and nervously rubs the back of his neck. We become quiet again but it’s comfortable. I play with the edge of the table's snowflake designs realizing how tired I was. 

“We should probably get you to bed. I can only imagine how tired you are.” Bernard insists gently. “But what about you? Aren’t you tired?” I question. 

He shrugs his shoulders before rising up and grabbing our plates and mugs. “I’m used to staying up late. Kind of a package deal with being the head elf.” He says placing them in the sink and walks over to me. 

I push my chair away from the table “Sounds terrible.” I state groggy slowly getting up from my chair and pushing it in. “Let's go Aria, you look like Sandman.” He says ignoring what I said. 

I tilt my head at him in confusion “Sandman?” I question. “A story for another time perhaps?” he gestures “Come on now.” He grabs onto my wrist and starts walking me back to my room in silence. The only sound is our footsteps and the bells on his neck. 

When we reach my room, we both stand outside my door not saying anything. I step closer to him and watch his posture straighten when he sees me closer now slightly looking up at him. Damn my short frame, “Bernard?” I whisper trailing off. “Aria?” He replies just as quietly. 

I give him a half smile and close the distance between us. I give him a hug. I feel his body tense up before somewhat returning the hug. I feel him rest his head on top of mine before releasing a deep breath. His striped sweater is soft against my cheek. “Thank you Bernard.” I say pulling out of the hug. 

I see that his face is bright red “R-right of course Aria.” He stutters. I grab onto the golden doorknob still looking at him and twist open my door. Finally looking away from him I step into my room and turn around to see him still there looking at me with his hands behind his back. 

“Goodnight Bernard.” I say gently starting to close the door. “Go-odnight Aria.” He stutters again. I giggle before shutting the door completely. 

Turning around I shut off the light and walk to my bed, pulling back the covers and jumping in. I hear the soft sound of a bell as I pull the red sheets over me. I smile and reach into my pocket pulling it out. Sinking into bed and getting comfortable I grin at the bell.

Bernard is more fun than I thought. He already felt like a best friend. I giggle at all the times his face turned red throughout the night. Adorable. It was odd seeing him so relaxed. He was so… tense today. 

I turn over to the right and gently place the bell on my nightstand. Closing my eyes I fall into a deep dream filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up with a jolt as I feel something fall on top of me. "Aria! Aria! It's Christmas! Aria! Wake up!" Jumping to a sitting position I grab onto the person jumping on my bed and slam them down. Charlie. He has a huge smile covering his face and is already dressed for the day in a green knit sweater and light washed jeans. I let out a sigh of relief.

I hold his hands down against his chest. Now fully awake a smile breaks out on my face "Charlie you silly boy! What are you doing up so early? The presents aren't going to fly away!" I laugh letting go of his hands allowing him to get up.

He jumps off my bed "Bernard promised that my presents would be great! I just can't wait!" he squeals. My breath hitches as I hear that name. No, it's just a coincidence, I shrug it off.

I jump out of bed and give Charlie a reassuring smile "How about I get dressed and meet you downstairs? I promise I'll go as fast as I can." Charlie gives me a thumbs up and wastes no time running downstairs.

Sighing, I turn around to my closet to pick out my outfit. I pull out a green cropped fleece sweater and loose light washed jeans. A smile grows on my face as I think of Charlie yelling at me for matching with him.

Turning to my mirror I stop in my tracks when I realize what my pajamas are. A navy blue nightgown. "No no no no. It was a dream! There's no way that happened. I didn't go to the freakin 'North Pole!" I yelled at myself. I begin pacing my room back and forth trying to remember last night.

Okay, I remember going to sleep after going to the disaster that is Dennys, showered, went to bed, and then had a weird dream about the North Pole. Yeah right, that's what happened. I try to reassure myself. I slow down my pacing and eventually come to a halt when I hear a bell jingling.

I carefully reach into my pocket and pull out a golden bell, I gasp and throw it on my bed shaking. I slap my sweaty forehead "Okay now think this through, it's a coincidence Aria chill out." I take a deep breath "Yeah that's right, a coincidence." I convince myself.

Shaking my head I grab my green scrunchie and throw my hair into a messy bun. Checking my hair in the mirror I conclude there's no way to fix it. I reach for my clothes to get dressed.

I walk into the living room from the kitchen with a trash bag in my hands. Charlie and I just finished opening presents. I mostly got records and a bunch of graphic tees from Dad. Charlie is practically drowning in all the toy trucks he received. He just couldn't wait for Dad to come downstairs and tore open all his presents. I ended up not being able to resist either.

I get on my knees and start gathering all the green and red wrapping paper scattered over the floor. Dad stumbles into the room and flops onto the couch wearing bright red silky pajamas making me jump. He's all sweaty and is clutching his chest "Are you okay, Dad?" I ask quickly getting up and walk to sit on the couch next to him tucking my feet underneath me.

He continues staring at the wall "Yeah I'm just fine." He says waving his hand in dismissal. Charlie gets up from the ground clutching his yellow truck walking towards us. "Are you having a heart attack? I know CPR." He claims.

Dad lets out a nervous laugh and looks down at his pajamas "S.C.?" He looks up at Charlie as he starts tracing the initials on his shirt. "Yeah, Santa Claus. Hey. Same initials as your name, Dad. Scott Calvin." He smiles up at Dad.

I break out into a sweat for the third time today when I hear this and start nervously rubbing my palms together. This is not real, I'm going to check myself into a mental asylum. A sudden loud knock at the front door makes me jump out of my skin.

I shoot up from the couch in a panic and run down the hall to the door "I've got it!" I yell. Grabbing onto the handle I swing it opening relieving Mom. "Oh, Aria! Oh, merry Christmas, honey!" She exclaims walking into the house giving me a crushing hug.

She pulls away and holds my face in her hands "How was Dad?" she whispers looking concerned. "Good!" I nervously squeak out as Charlie runs around the corner.

He quickly greets her "Hi, mom! Oh, I had the best Christmas ever!" He yells before running back to gather his bags to leave. I give her a thumbs up from beside her in agreement with Charlie.

A small smile comes across her face "Great- Oh, ho, Scott. Nice P.J.s. Very festive. Where'd you get them?" She asks as Dad comes out of the living room into the hallway with Charlie's new scooter, looking him up and down.

I leave their conversation and run upstairs to grab my bags from my room. Turning around to take a last look around making sure I don't forget anything. A gleam of light hits my eye before I leave, making my attention go to my bed.

The bell. I quickly walk over and shove the bell in my pocket. I swing my bag over my shoulder and run downstairs to say bye to Dad, who is already outside with Mom and Charlie.

Approaching the car on the curb Neal gets out of the driver's seat walking up to me. He raises his arms about to hug me. "Thanks, Neal!" I say faking excitement and throw my bags into his arms. He stumbles back from the force and gives me a bewildered look.

Tilting my head up at him I ignore his expression and turn to face Dad standing with Mom, who was talking to Charlie already buckled in the back seat. "Dad took me to the North Pole, and Larry showed me the workshop." Charlie smiles up at Mom kicking his feet happily. Mom just stares at Dad and me in confusion.

So we just had the same dream? "Right well…" I trail off "Bye Dad, thanks for all the gifts." I say wrapping my arms around him and quickly let go. Running to the other side of the car, I hop into the seat next to Charlie.

"Charlie, we'll discuss this at home." Mom says seriously closing Charlie's door and getting into the passenger seat. Neal starts the engine and begins driving away. Mom and Neal continue to argue about the delusions Dad is feeding Charlie about Christmas. Charlie suddenly unbuckles himself and turns around to look at Dad who is yelling something at the car waving his arms.

Ignoring this, I curl into the seat realizing how tired I still am, I feel like I got no sleep. "Right well, I'm going to need a nap." I whisper to myself. I watch the houses pass by us and my mind drifts off to this morning. Is it really a coincidence? It's highly impossible that we all had the same dream. No one would ever believe us. I decided that I should pretend not to know anything.

I find myself missing Bernard. Whether he was real or not he already felt like my best friend. Not to mention how pretty his eyes were. How beautiful.

10 months later

December 1st, 1995

"Come on Aria, it'll be fun!" Mack begs grabbing onto my arm. Her short black hair bouncing around as she jumps. I swing my arm away from her sighing. "I can't go, Mack, I have Charlie's soccer game today." She plays with her lace black top and pouts. She quickly closes my green locker on me. "Bro come on stop bailing out on us!" She complains grabbing onto my shoulders and putting her forehead against mine "Tyler will be there." She whispers and smirks at me.

I nod my head slightly and grab her shoulders as well. "Well, that just convinced me. I'll see you there." I smile wide. "Really?" She says, sounding hopeful.

My smile drops "No." I reply, pushing her away from me, letting out a laugh.

"You tricked me! You can't do that Aria!" She pouts pointing her finger at me causing other people in the hallway to turn at the sound of her loud voice.

I turn on my black boots and start walking down the hallway to leave school. I turn over my shoulder and yell "Just did. Love ya!" I see her stomp her feet and give me the finger. I laugh before turning back around and continue walking only to bump into somebody.

My body goes flying back and I land hard on the ground, I let out a groan of pain. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Aria I thought you saw me!" A voice apologies. I shake my head moving into a sitting position. I look up to see Tyler standing there. He reaches out his hand, I grab onto it and he pulls me up. "Thanks." I muttered brushing the dust and dirt off my overalls. I look up at him with a bored expression.

He runs his hand through his blond hair and fixes his black tee. "So are you coming later today?" he asks with a smirk. "Uh no." I reply vaguely, stepping to the right to go around him.

He puts his foot out and stops me. "Why not?" He raises his eyebrow. I let out a groan of annoyment "I really have anything else to do." I retort finally getting around him.

I hear him call out to me as I walk away "Call me!" I don't look back and give him a thumbs down walking out of the school to go home. I drag my feet against the wet pavement slowing my walking, not truly wanting to go home so fast.

What an arrogant jerk. Mack seems to think we'd be perfect together. Bless my best friend's heart. She sees the best in the worst people. Tyler, though good looking, is the biggest player. I don't think he could say he genuinely likes a girl without choking on his own spit.

Mack and I have been friends since high school started. She was the first friend I made. We blend perfectly, oh the mischief we have gotten in. When I reach the house I carefully walk up the steps trying not to slip on the new-formed ice. Ah yes, Christmas is near once again.

I take my backpack off my shoulders and reach into it to find my keys. Pulling them out I unlock the door and a blast of warm air instantly defrosts me. "Hey, Mom I'm home!" I call into the hallway my voice echoing.

I close the door and kick off my now wet black boots and walk down the hallway to the kitchen where I hear pans hitting each other. "Hi Aria, how was school?" Mom says as I turn the corner to see her at the stove cooking. I walk up to her and give her a quick side hug "It was, you know, school." I half-smile at her.

She puts down the wooden spoon she was using and turns fully to me with her eyebrow raised. "School was school?" She questions before grabbing my hand "Alright sit down let's talk" She ushers me to the glass table to sit.

When I sit down I sigh "It was nothing just Mack trying to get me to go out again." I confess. She sits across from me and puts her chin in her hands "Why don't you want to go out with her? You guys are always together." I begin to trace shapes into the table with my finger "I don't want to see Tyler. It's like he breathes over my shoulder, he's always around. I just want him out of the picture. Mack and him don't seem to understand he's not my type, not to mention a player." I finished my rant feeling like a weight came off my shoulders.

Mom reaches across the table and holds my hand "Look at me Aria." She says softly "Don't feel pressured to be with anybody. If I listened to someone else I'd still be with your father. Your time and perfect someone will come at a time you least expect it." She concludes smiling softly tapping the top of my hand.

I can always rely on Mom for this stuff. "Thanks Mom, I really needed that." I smile getting up from the chair and sliding my hand out of hers. Walking to the other side of the table I give her a small hug.


	8. Chapter 8

I've been worried about Dad. He seems different, he seems more jolly? No more swearing at every car driving by and he's nice to those pushy salespeople at the malls. I mean... what the hell.

Not only that but he seems to know everybody's name. I'll talk about anyone in school or we'll pass someone on the street and he'll know everything about them. It's been getting even weirder this past month. He drags me to Christmas shops every time I visit, just to look at things, never buys.

It started right after New Year's. He hasn't been the same, he has gained weight and his hair started going grey in a matter of months. It's been two weeks since I saw him last because things have been tense between Dad, Mom, and Neal.

Charlie's illusion about Dad being Santa cooled down early in the year, but as Christmas has been nearing it's all he talks about. He talks about the dream we experience Christmas Eve still, blasting Christmas music at all times in his room, and even telling kids at school that Dad is Santa. Charlie has been being bullied for it. He comes home in tears almost every day now.

Dad, Mom, Neal, and I tried convincing Charlie it wasn't true but no luck. About three weeks ago Dad took Charlie on a walk to talk about it. He made Charlie promise to keep it a secret but that didn't last because I know about it.

In the back of my mind, I know that dream was real. I just can't get myself to admit it. I mean it's stupid to think the three of us possibly had the same dream. I just don't know what to believe anymore, my heart or head.

The evidence is all there. I know Dad wouldn't do this to hurt us or attempt to get Charlie closer to him.

Sitting in the back seat of the car with Mom and Neal, I hear them bickering. I can hear them over my music. Dad took Charlie to his soccer game today and we are picking him up. I turn off my music and pull out my headphones as we neared the soccer field. "-he's acting ridiculous Neal, he's making Charlie delusional." Mom says to Neal biting her nails anxiously. I lean forward and place my hand on her shoulder "Mom seriously it's not a big deal, it'll all blow over." I reassure her lying through my teeth as we pull on the curb of the soccer field.

Charlie's game already started. I could see him running after the ball in his green jersey. Poor kid gets pushed around during the games, definitely don't see rugby in his future.

Unbuckling my seatbelt I throw my headphones and walkman into my brown leather side bag opening the door and stepping out. I straighten out my red sweater and realize I need Mom to tighten the straps of my overalls."Hey, Mom can yo-" I stop mid-sentence seeing Dad with children on the park bench. They are all lined up taking turns talking to him on his lap like the Santa's at the mall. I raise my hand to cover my open mouth. Mom and Neal begin marching to the field through the kids playing soccer.

Snapping out of my shocked state I slam the door and run to catch up to them. "Oh my god." Mom mutters grabbing onto Neal's arm for support. Now closer to Dad I see he has gained even more weight and his hair is longer with a full beard.

"Dad oh my god. I-I don't, w-what." I gasp nearly dropping my bag. I grab hold of Mom's arm.

He takes the little girl off his lap and walks up to us "Hi. Hey, this probably looks pretty odd, doesn't it? These kids lined up all by themselves." Letting out a nervous laugh. I keep staring at him wide-eyed nervously rubbing my hands together.

I see Neal reach into his pocket staring at him like a science project "I think it's safe to say you're taking this Santa thing to an unhealthy level. Here's my card. Call me." Dad takes the card and drops it on the ground shaking his head.

Mom steps in front of me guarding me from Dad blocking my view of him. "Scott, l-I really have to tell you that this is beginning to scare me. I never in my wildest- Well, no, okay, maybe my wildest- But certainly never in my normal dreams would l-But then this is Scott we're talking about and l-It's just I never thought you would stoop to changing your physical appearance in order to make Charlie like you." She rages on "Do you have any concept of how dangerous this is to Aria and Charlie?" She demands.

Dad throws his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa. "How dangerous"? Aria is a teenager, she knows better, and Charlie is a child with imagination. Right Aria?" He looks around Mom to see me still staring at him. I shake my head 'yes' slowly making my hair cover my now red face. I see Mom glare at me from my side.

Charlie, leaving his game, runs to us. "Mom, what's the matter?" He asks, grabbing a hold of Mom and I's arms. Mom turns us both around grabbing our hands dragging us back to the car. I stumble trying to walk through the other kids playing soccer "You let him stay. I'll go." Dad yells protesting.

Mom turns her head around still dragging us with her "If you don't get your act together, Scott, so help me-" She points her finger at him not finishing her sentence. She huffs and spins back around.

My heart breaks when I get to the car and turn around seeing Dad's face. I feel tears well up and I wave at him "I love you Dad!" I yell. I see his lips lift in an attempt to smile "Love you too Aria." He calls back. I give him another long glance before getting in the car. "Aria? Whose side are you on?" Mom turns around asking me. I roll my eyes pulling my headphones out once again. Staring out the window I see a single snowflake land and a tear escapes.

Why can't I turn back time? I wish Mom and Neal believed Dad then everything could be okay. I hear Charlie sniffle beside me, he's crying. I turn my head to look at him, my own eyes are bloodshot from holding back tears. He senses that I'm looking at him and lifts his head meeting my eyes.

His face is red and tears stain his cheeks. My face drops, even more, unbuckling my seatbelt. I switch to the middle seat to sit next to Charlie. Reaching over I brush his hair out of his eyes and pull him into my side. Leaning my head onto his "It's okay Charlie, I believe you, I remember." I whisper my voice breaking. I feel him wrap his arms tighter around me "I love you Aria." He says in a small voice.

"I love you too Charlie, always." I remind him and stare out the window the rest of the way home.

Charlie and I locked ourselves in our rooms as soon as we got him. Mom managed to get Charlie to go downstairs for dinner but I refused. Watching reruns of Seinfeld to pass the time.

Laying on my bed I pull the blankets tighter around me. I sat on my bed eating out of the food drawer that I have been collecting for months. God, I will never get tired of Dunkaroos. I sit up when I suddenly hear voices, Mom and Neal. They sound like they are coming from outside.

Brushing the crumbs off my bed I drag myself to my feet and walk over to my window. Kneeling on my blue cushioned window seat, I slowly open the window careful not to make any noise. I look out at the front yard watching Mom and Neal talk, holding white coffee mugs sitting on the brick walkway steps. I step out onto the porches' roof barefoot and slowly walk down it at an angle. Lowering my hands down to help me sit down near the edge. I rub my hands against my black sweatpants to warm myself up.

"What I can't believe is that he would go behind our backs all this time, confusing Charlie again I-I can't even imagine how Aria is feeling." Mom says, sounding overwhelmed and shaking her head. Neal leans into her wrapping his arm around her "I-I What are we- What are we supposed to do?" She finishes looking up at him.

I scoff "How about nothing." I mutter looking down playing with my black painted nails rocking side to side. "Well, there's one obvious alternative." Neal implies shrugging his shoulders. My head shoots up at this. "Take the kids away from Scott? Is that a good idea?" She asks, I nearly fall off the roof hearing this. No, she wouldn't? No, she can't! I feel my breathing increase and my heart starts hammering.

Neal stands up and looks down at Mom offering his hand. She grabs onto it and he helps her stand up. "Laura, look what he's done, Charlie is a mess, and Aria is wrapped up in the middle of it all. I mean the man thinks he's Santa Claus. They shouldn't have to go through this." He reaches out to her giving a comforting hug.

Ugh, the nerve he has! He's going to ruin everything! "I suppose you're right, I'll call my lawyer tomorrow." Breaking out of the hug they walk into the house together closing the front door.

I quickly stand up and jump through the window back into my room. Tears start to spill out of my eyes. "Oh my god. This can't be happening!" I cry out, pacing back and forth. I feel myself overheating and grab onto my red sweater and quickly pull it off, throwing it across my room leaving me in my white t-shirt and unclipped overalls.

How could they take us away from Dad! I don't get what's so bad about this all. If they would just listen to us none of this would be happening! But no, of course, Neal has to stick his nose into everything.

My hands start pulling at each other, not knowing what to do with myself my mind goes back to the dream. Bernard, the bell! I run to my cherrywood dresser opening the top drawer and pull out the box that held the bell I found Christmas morning. Taking it out I begin playing with it in my hands remembering what Bernard told me. I move to sit on my desk chair and feel my breathing calm down as I focus on listening to it jingle.

Tears continue to fall from my eyes but my body has calmed. "Oh Bernard, I know you aren't real but I wish you could be here right now" I sniffle laughing at how ridiculous that sounded,

"Aria?" I hear from the corner of my room behind me, my whole body tenses up as I recognize the voice. Dropping the bell onto the desk I slowly turn my body around.

My eyes go wide and relief washes over me "Bernard?" I quickly stand up from the chair "It's true? It really wasn't a dream?" I slowly walk over to him until I'm directly in front of him.

His lips curl up into a small smile nervously rubbing his neck. "Took you long enough to realize it hm?" He laughs. I launch myself into him giving him a bone-crushing hug. "It feels so nice to not be crazy." I giggle, and for the first time, he tightens his arms around me.


End file.
